


Crocodile Tears

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can’t kill Harry, but he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocodile Tears

**Author's Note:**

> written at: February 20, 2008.

**Crocodile Tears**

"I can't do it..." Draco whispered. "I can't..."

At his words, Potter stepped gingerly from the wall, and moved towards him, hand outstretched in a calming gesture.

Draco's whole body shook as Harry carefully pushed his wand aside and enveloped him in an embrace.

On the ground, he stroked the sobbing boy's hair and whispered words of comfort-empty promises.

"I love you." he said, before the killing curse hit, and Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows.

"Nicely done, Draco." He congratulated, pushing the body aside.

Draco stood. "Thank you, Father." He replied steadily, but he couldn't seem to stop his tears.

**End**


End file.
